Chasers and Keeper
by lilu05
Summary: Katie Bell has had feelings for her quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, since her fourth year. With only a week left of summer she gets this letter from someone she least expects...Ch. 8 is finally up you guys!
1. Pouring Rain

**AN:** _This is my first fanfic so please don't criticize too harshly!! And I do not own any of these characters...blah, blah, blah.  
_  
Chapter 1: Pouring Down Rain  
  
It was a dark, stormy, summer night in the town of Greenwich. There was only one light on in the house where you would find a girl around fifteen years of age staring out the window of her bedroom. Her name is Katie Bell and was quite pretty. She has light brown hair with natural blonde highlights that fell just above where her shoulder blades ended, gorgeous hazel eyes, petite athletic structure of only five foot, one inch.  
  
She wasn't an ordinary teenage girl; she was half witch and half muggle. Her dad would be the wizard, therefore her mother being a muggle. A muggle is someone who is non-magic.  
  
Katie was watching and listening to the rain, thunder, and lightning, thinking about her friends and the coming school year. She will be attending her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She hasn't really had a chance this summer to see her friends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Angelina was in Hawaii at the moment doing tons of fun stuff, and Alicia was supposed to be visiting some of her family in France.  
  
Then Katie's thoughts seemed to wonder off to a certain someone. Her perfect obsessive quidditch captain, Oliver Wood always seemed to invade her thoughts. Oliver Wood is a Scottish bloke who has brown hair...a little shaggy, chocolate brown eyes, lean and a little muscular, but still hot.  
  
Oliver and Katie used to be best friends until Katie's fourth year and Oliver's fifth. Oliver was a little over a year older than her, which never really mattered until they started changing. Her fourth year was the year that she realized her feelings for him.  
  
She began to avoid him, only talking to him during quidditch or about quidditch. He thought there was something wrong between them, but being a guy he just blew it off and decided to focus more on quidditch. He isn't a jerk or anything; he just didn't know how to talk about it with her.  
  
Her thoughts then turned to how dedicated he was to the game they loved; staying up really late to come up with new maneuvers and talking to him self when he thought he was alone, burrowing his eyebrows in deep thought.  
  
A flash of lightning followed by a clash of thunder brought her back to the present. Katie glanced at her transfiguration homework that she had started earlier that evening. _"Ugh...I really don't want to do my homework, but it looks like I have to. Either I do it now or later, and I would prefer now."_ Katie thought to herself.  
  
The girl got up lazily and shuffled over to her desk by another window. Taking her quill into her right hand, she started writing where she left off. Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, gave them an assignment over different types of advanced vanishing spells.  
  
Katie just finished her homework when she heard tapping on the window. She looked up to see an unknown owl with an envelope in its beak. Walking over to the window with curiosity filling her head questioning who would send an owl this late. Feeling sorry for the owl she quickly opens the window letting the owl out of the storm. She went over to her desk and opened the top drawer. Finding the owl treats after rummaging through her things. Katie gets an owl treat out of the package and hands it to the owl. The owl gratefully takes it out of her hand.  
  
Looking on her bed where the owl dropped her envelope, still wondering who it could be from. Curiosity getting the best of her; she grabs it and plops down on her bed. Tearing the envelope open in a hurried manner... _'Maybe it's from Angelina, she said she would write back'._ Anxiously she pulls out the letter and unfolds it quickly. Katie smoothes it out so she can read it, and realizes the handwriting isn't recognizable. It read:  
  
_Dear Katie,  
I have wanted to say this to you a long time now...I just don't have the Gryffindor courage. Well, I have started to have feelings for you for a while, since probably in the middle of fourth year when you joined the Gryffindor quidditch team. I know I haven't been the nicest guy, and I'm really sorry about that. I really didn't mean to treat you badly. Its just that I thought that would get your attention and you would like me, but I was wrong. Well, it did get your attention, just negatively. I have changed a lot this summer, mentally and physically. I have matured a great deal. I hope you will give me a chance or at least be my friend. I have to go...its getting late if you haven't noticed. I just had to write you and tell you my true feelings for you. You are always in my head. And it frustrates me I can't have you because I know you don't like me back. I will see you next week at Hogwarts.  
  
Marcus Flint  
_  
Katie just sat there in surprise and shock; eyes wide open and jaw hanging down. _'This has got to be a joke...Flint couldn't have wrote this!! Fred and George Weasley must have done this as one of their jokes for Katie! Marcus Flint doesn't like me, does he? I mean sure he flirted with me a little, but he did that with every girl.'_ A lot of confusion and words set in her head. What did he mean by change exactly? What did he mean he would see her at Hogwarts...he was supposed to have already graduated last year.  
  
Deciding she better get to sleep she changed and got into her bed, leaving the window open so the owl can leave when the storm was over. She turned to her side so she was facing her desk propping herself up with her elbow, turning the lamp off. Katie just laid in her bed thinking about Flint and "his" letter. Listening to the soothing pattering sound of the steady rain falling; sleep finally overtaking her. 


	2. Don't Waste Your Time On Me

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of these characters and some of the scenes will be based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban.  
_  
**Chapter 2:** Don't Waste Your Time On Me

_"Katie Bell!!...Katie!!!" a masculine voice called out to her out in the distance. Katie was looking left and right; going in circles in the same place trying to find the owner of the voice through the crowd of people. She noticed she was at the train station, standing near Platform 9 and ¾. It didn't help that she was shorter than most of the people...occasionally she would jump up to see over the people. "Katie!!....Kathryn! ...KATHRYN BELL!!" The voice was getting closer, yelling very loudly. She was now looking frantically through the crowd, following the voice. Katie bumped into something solid, rather tall and muscular. Slowly she began to raise her head and then her eyes to see whom she had encountered...  
_  
"Kathryn! Wake up honey!!" her mom called for her. "Hurry up!! We have to finish getting your supplies, remember sweetie?"  
  
Katie growled and reluctantly opened her eyes seeing her mom walk swiftly into her bedroom and draw the curtains and open the blinds to let the sunshine in. She turned to do the same to the other window and noticed that the window was opened. Katie watched her mom with one eye open now.  
  
"Kate why is the window open? It was storming outside last night ... you could have got everything around the window wet."  
  
"Mum, I got an owl from a friend last night during the storm. I let the owl stay here protected from the storm until it wanted to leave. Oh, and mum do you think it would be okay if I stay at home while you finish shopping for me? I don't feel so great."  
  
"I bet you don't, you left the window open most of the night when it is raining outside. I think you have your dad's common sense sometimes! Well, I guess you can, but on one condition ..."  
  
"What's that?" asked Katie.  
  
"Watch your brother for me. I don't want him wondering off getting into trouble and ending up in Knockturn Alley—an awful place for a six year old to be—anyone for that matter. Well, I better get going sweetie. I love you Kate. Remember to watch Blake. You know how mischievous he is, just like those Weasley twins." Gena said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, okay that's cool ... umm... I am running out of polish for my polishing kit for my broom; so can you go into Quality Quidditch Supplies and get some for me?" she asked.  
  
Gena turned around just as she was about to exit Katie's room. "Yeah, of course I will. See you when I get back ... maybe three to four hours—you know how crowded it gets in Diagon Alley before school starts. Bye Kathryn," Mrs. Bell replied with a smile.  
  
Katie watched her mom walk out of her bedroom and down the hall. She sat up in her full sized bed and pulled the covers back; slowly climbed out of bed, and walked back to her desk which had Flint's folded letter lying there calling for her to reread it.  
  
She wanted to know if it was true. It wasn't like she had a crush on him or even liked him as a friend or an acquaintance. He was a major prat who despised muggle borns, which wasn't out of character for him, because he was in the Slytherin House.  
  
At Hogwarts there are four separate houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Gryffindors and Slytherins are known to not get along. They have always been rivals. Gryffindor was not prejudice against muggle born witches and wizards, but Slytherin was and still is.  
  
Katie was in Gryffindor and Marcus was in Slytherin ... it would be like a Romeo and Juliet thing going on. They weren't supposed to like each other. Another reason why she was confused... nobody in Slytherin dated or even thought about dating a Gryffindor and the same goes for Gryffindor with Slytherin.  
  
Bell sat down in her chair and pulled herself close to her desk. Staring at the note, debating whether or not she should respond. She grabs a piece of parchment and a quill, dipping it into ink. Thinking of what to write; her brother barges into her room.  
  
"Katie... whatchya doin'?"  
  
"I am fixing to write someone. What do you want Blake?"  
  
"Who are you writing? Your _boyfriend_?? Oliver Wood?"  
  
"No, I am not writing my _boyfriend _... I don't _have_ a boyfriend. Wood is _not_ my boyfriend before you say anything. He is only my quidditch captain." Katie said the last part forlornly.  
  
"Oh... I am sorry Katesie. I am going to go play on the playstation now ... just wanted to see what you were doing," Blake said ... sensing that she was sad that he was only her quidditch captain. Blake was pretty smart for his age, and seemed to pick stuff up quick.  
  
Katie sighed and looked back at the empty parchment chewing on the end of her quill. _'This would be better if this was a sugar quill.'_ She wrote Flint and a comma down. Scratched it out and put Marcus under it. She wrote:  
  
_Marcus,  
  
I am not sure if this is really you, or if it's some stupid immature prank. Why do you decide now to say this when you have already graduated? How do I know this isn't some trick to capture me for 'He-who-must-not-be-named'? I can't believe you!! How dare you confuse me more than I already am!! I can't believe that just because you have all of a sudden changed mentally and physically you think I am just going to start liking you. How shallow and dumb do you think I am??! Besides, I really can't trust you. If you have really changed, I might consider being your friend. Why were you so mean on the pitch? You nearly knocked me off my broom like fifty times. Was that your way of saying "Hey Katie, I really like you. Wanna go to Hogsmeade sometime?" Yeah, that's a really good way to get a girls attention, let me tell you. I didn't like you looking at me like I was some piece of meat either. You were such a player and a man whore. How do I know you are not like that now ... and you might rape me when you get the chance while we're all alone. I need to go ... I am looking after my brother. Owl me back soon.  
  
Katie  
_  
She got her owl, Pooka and gave her the letter telling her it is for Marcus Flint. Katie sat down and turned her muggle radio on ... the station was playing 'I Miss You' by Blink 182. Singing along with it at first, then she got up and started dancing as if she was at a concert.  
  
Don't waste your time on me You're already the voice inside my head Don't waste your time on me You're already the voice inside my head  
  
She was thinking of Oliver throughout the entire song, and singing it as if she were singing it to him. Katie was dancing around flinging her hair everywhere; getting carried away with the music as if she were in her own little world when someone stopped at the entrance of her room.  
  
She felt someone staring at her so she stopped, and turned to her doorway and saw Oliver Wood standing there with an amused look on his face. He had this huge smirk and his eyebrows were raised up high...  
  
**AN:** I think I am going to leave it there. Yep...I am. Until next time....**Please Review,** I want to know what you guys think.


	3. Quidditch Plays

**AN:** Thank you guys for your reviews!! I really appreciate it. smiles big  
  
****

**Chapter 3: **Quidditch Plays

Katie looked straight at Oliver as she started to blush and straightened up; quickly fixing her hair from all the jumping and dancing. Oliver just stood there with a cheeky grin on his face and his hands in his pockets messing with some money. She finished readjusting herself and made eye contact with him.  
  
_'Why does he all of a sudden appear at my house when I think I am all alone, except my brother of course, but basically all alone and I am acting like an idiot? What is he doing here in the first place? Oh my gosh ....did he hear me sing??! Oh no ... I know he did...'  
_  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Oliver clearing his throat.  
  
"Hi Bell ... nice dancing, and singing," Oliver said amused.  
  
_'Yes, of course he heard you sing Kates ... you were singing loud and full. Anyone from a mile radius could have heard you. I think I might be going crazy. I am referring myself as the third person ...'  
_  
"Uhhh ... Bell?? Are you there? Come in Bell, this is your captain speaking ..." Oliver said while smiling once again interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, yeah ... hi Wood. I was just thinking, sorry. Why are you here ... at my house? Did you want something?" Katie asked, still blushing from the incident.  
  
Oliver smiled at the way she was acting; she was so cute when she did that. He didn't have a crush on her or have feelings for her that way, but he still thought that was cute.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about some plays that I have come up with this summer ... and I want your opinions and input on what I have. We really need to win the cup this year ... this is my last year, meaning my last chance to win the quidditch cup for Gryffindor under my leadership," Oliver spoke in a passionate and excited voice.  
  
"I want to win the cup too Oliver ... well, what do you have so far?" asked Bell.  
  
She started to clear her bed and make room for the quidditch play displays, Oliver, and herself. Katie sat down on one side of the bed and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there and look pretty or are you going to put the displays down on the bed and sit down with me?" Katie looked up at him with a small smile forming on her face.  
  
"Well, now that you said something ... I am not quite sure. I do a really good job at standing around looking pretty ..." Oliver said with head held high as if he were better. That's when Katie punched him in the arm playfully, making him start to laugh.  
  
"Come on Wood. You are the one that interrupted me while I was having some alone time with myself to go over plays. Let's get started."  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist ...I was thinking about starting the quaffle off with you and you pass it to Johnson, Johnson passes it back to you. You then fake a pass to Alicia and go straight down as if you were doing a feint then come back up quickly and shoot it at the far right hoop while you're below center hoop."  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad. It might work ..."  
  
Three hours had passed as they were passionately going over their thoughts about what to do and not to do in certain plays. Finally getting tired of going over them Katie asked him if he wanted anything.  
  
"I am kind of hungry now. What do you have to eat?" Oliver questioned.  
  
"Umm...we have a lot of muggle food, like pizza, hamburgers, and some other stuff ..." Katie replied.  
  
Oliver stretched and sprawled out on her bed. "Pizza sounds good to me ... its quick and easy for you to fix."  
  
Katie laughed out loud ... "You think I am going to make it for you ... haha... that is hilarious!! You are so funny Oliver ........ I guess I can make it, I was just messing with you."  
  
He loved her laugh and smile which he missed since they stopped hanging out and talking to each other besides quidditch. Oliver missed her a lot, yet he didn't know what to do. So he asked her a simple, straight-forward question.  
  
"Katie, what happened between us?"  
  
Katie was about to go to the kitchen when she heard those words come out of his mouth. He actually said her name instead of 'Bell'. She stopped and slowly turned to face him, seeing him on her bed lying down like he was Katie was about to faint. He looked so gorgeous she just wanted to kiss him and tell her feelings right then and there. Oliver had his hands behind his head looking solemnly at her.  
  
"What do you mean Oliver? You started to revolve your life around quidditch, and I didn't stop you." Katie telling part of the truth... knowing he wanted more than that as an answer.  
  
"I know that, but before that you stopped talking to me and if you did it was simple "Yes" or "No". It was hardly a sentence long. Then it seemed like you were trying to avoid me. Did I do something wrong that I didn't know about?? Katie I miss you ... I miss the times we had together. It was so much fun with you joking around with me and doing stuff best friends would do." Oliver finally got it out. Exactly how he was feeling for two years now.  
  
"Ummm ... could we talk about this after I get the pizza in the oven to cook?" she tried to avoid answering that question. She didn't want him to know that she liked him as more than just a friend.  
  
"Sure, but you are not going to avoid this ... I want an answer from you when you get back," Oliver responded firmly.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and sighed as she went down the hallway and into the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen she heard her brother yell at the video game. She shook her head mumbling to herself.  
  
"How long have you been playing on the playstation Blake?!"  
  
"About four hours, well, except for when Oliver came in. He took me outside to show me some quidditch stuff!! He is so cool! You should marry him Katie ... Oliver is so nice ..." Katie cut Blake off.  
  
"I am _not_ going to marry Oliver! He doesn't even think of me that way. Please stop with all of this Oliver crap ..... oh, and mum doesn't like playing games all day so five more minutes and your off of it."  
  
"Whatever," Blake mumbled.  
  
Katie opened and reached into the freezer grabbing a supreme pizza. _'I hope he doesn't care what kind of pizza,'_ she thought. She unwrapped the covering of the pizza and placed it on a pizza pan. Preheating the oven and looking at the directions she heard footsteps coming up behind her...**Oliver's POV**

****  
  
"Sure, but you are not going to avoid this ... I want an answer from you when you get back," Oliver responded firmly.  
  
_'I hope she comes back soon, and tells me the truth. She was totally avoiding that question I could tell.'  
_  
Oliver got up and started to look around her room. He had never been to her house before, let alone her room. Being nosy he was looking at all the framed pictures on her desk and table stand. He saw a couple with Angelina and Alicia in it. Then he saw Katie, Angelina, and Alicia with Fred and George in the background waving and making fun of the girls. Oliver laughed a little at that. Katie seemed a bit distracted in that picture, like she was looking at something or someone. He wondered what it was...  
  
Then he saw what looked like parchment, then looked closer and saw that it was a letter. Interested in what it contained he opened it and saw that it was addressed to ...... _Marcus??!_ What was she doing talking to his archrival? He got to _'If you really have changed, I might consider being your friend,'_ when he heard...  
  
"I am _not_ marrying Oliver!!" Katie shouted at her brother he was guessing. Curious he went to see why she said that.  
  
Slowly walking down the hall; not wanting to be in the wrath of Katie Bell's tempers. He saw she calmed down and was unwrapping the cover on the pizza. Knowing he was safe he continued to walk towards her.

**Katie's POV**

****  
  
Hesitantly she turned around not wanting to see Oliver. And of course he is there. _'Great.'_ She rolled her eyes and let out her breath loudly as if she were irritated with him.  
  
"Did you hear me or something?" Katie asked.  
  
Oliver shoveled his feet not liking the way she was looking at him. Oliver answered by nodding his head, and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"My little brother thought I should marry you. Isn't that funny? I mean we aren't even that close anymore."  
  
Oliver nodded his head again.  
  
"Why aren't you saying anything? You were talkative earlier."  
  
"Well, you weren't screaming then either. I don't want to be yelled at, especially by you." Oliver stated.  
  
Katie placed the pizza in the oven to cook and then walked passed Oliver talking over her shoulder she said, "You coming or not?"  
  
Oliver followed her back to her room.  
  
"So about my question Katie... what happened? I am not going to let this go. Good friends don't just throw away a relationship because we can't communicate." "Okay, fine... maybe I had a little crush on you back then ... are you happy now?"  
  
Katie started to fiddle with her hands and chew her bottom lip, like she did before a match. Oliver noticed this and decided to lighten up on her.  
  
"Actually I am happy ... now we can continue being friends. I really wanted to know what was going through your head. I am a guy... I don't think emotionally, or as emotionally as you girls do. I am sorry that we never fixed our relationship. I hope you feel the same way."  
  
"Yeah ... I do. I want to be friends again of course. I missed you too believe it or not Oliver."  
  
Katie shocked herself by finding herself hugging him tightly around the neck. She could tell he was just as shocked if not more as he hesitantly wrapped is arms around her small structure. When they pulled away it was then that he realized how pretty she was. He never really thought of things like that about her or his other chasers.  
  
"Thanks Oliver for coming over, I am so glad you did. My mom is supposed to be home by now ... I am guessing she is running late like always."  
  
"KATIE!!! I AM HOME!" Gena yelled from the front door.  
  
"Come follow me Oliver, you can meet my mum." Katie said while she was walking out of her room.  
  
Oliver followed her again close behind her to the living room where the foyer was. Seeing her mom for the first time, he could tell that Katie was her daughter; they looked a lot alike. He walked straight over to her and took most of the bags from her like a gentleman and placed them where Mrs. Bell wanted them.  
  
"Oh, just sit them down on Katie's bed. That's all of her stuff right there. She can sort them out later. I didn't catch your name..."  
  
Katie moved closer to Oliver and gestured, "This is my quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, and my friend."  
  
"Ahhh... _okay_," her mom giving her a knowing look, and Katie giving her a 'don't even think about it' look. Her mom ignored her and stuck her hand out to shake his hand. Oliver still had his hands full so he gently dropped one of the bags down and shook her hand real quick, picking up the bag again shortly after.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Oliver. Katie speaks of you _very highly_ and quite a lot I might add," Mrs. Bell said with a bright smile.  
  
Oliver glanced at Katie swiftly, catching her looking away from him blushing. He smiled inwardly, 'does this mean she likes me still?'  
  
Katie grabbed his arm and guided him back to her bedroom for him to put her stuff there. He felt something when she touched him... like some kind of energy flowing from her hand to his arm. They finally got to her room and he laid her belongings down on her bed.  
  
"I better be off. I will see you September 1st Kates," Oliver said.  
  
Oliver gave her a sweet, but short hug. She could smell his scent on her when they parted. _'He smells so good.'_ She didn't want to stop hugging him, but she didn't want him to find out she still wanted him as more than just a friend.  
  
Katie smiled and said, "Okay, I will see you then captain." Katie made a saluting gesture, causing him to chuckle.  
  
Next thing she knew he wasn't there... he apparated. She sighed and went to sit at her desk when she noticed the letter had been opened. Her eyes widened as she realized he had read the letter.  
  
**AN:** Review, Review, Review!!!


	4. A Special Moment

**AN:** Thanks again you guys for your reviews!!

**Chapter 4:** A Special Moment"Katie!!" a tall black girl with her black long hair pulled back in a pony tail screamed through the crowd of muggles at the train station. Katie looked up and there was Angelina Johnson about five feet in front of her running and shoving people out of the way. Katie just stood there smiling as she saw the muggles give her friend nasty looks because she was pushing and squeezing through them rather rudely.  
  
"Katie! The summer trip in Hawaii was so awesome....you should have been there!!" Angelina said with much excitement and enthusiasm.  
  
Katie and Angelina gave each other big, tight hugs. Still hugging Katie spoke to Ange, "I missed you so much Angie! I was so bored thanks to you and Alicia leaving me by myself. Even the Weasley's went some where this summer!! I got a lot to tell you later when we get on the train."  
  
They gathered their things and went through the brick-walled barrier between Platform 9 and 10. Katie stopped right after she got through scanning through Platform 9 and 3/4 for a particular person. _'Where is Flint?! I'm going to kick his sorry...'_  
  
Someone bumped into her causing her to lose her balance and nearly fall, but for she had a chance to make contact with the ground a pair of strong arms caught her. She had her eyes closed tightly waiting to hit the concrete. Once she realized that she wasn't going to hit the ground and there were strong arms around her she quickly opened her eyes and looked down at the arms around her. Whoever it was; was behind her.  
  
"That would have been a nasty fall if I didn't have good reflexes... sorry about that Bell," the voice said.  
  
She turned around secretly hoping it was Oliver even though the voice didn't sound like a Scottish accent, but instead it was Cedric Diggory, the seeker for Hufflepuff's quidditch team.  
  
"Oh....yeah that would have been kind of embarrassing...thanks Diggory for catching me," Katie responded with a bit of red in her cheeks.  
  
Cedric just smiled, "No problem. I wouldn't want you to be on the injured list before your first quidditch practice."  
  
Katie just watched him walk off and into the train. _'Was he hitting on me?...oh well. I got to get on the train before it leaves.'_ She went and put her belongings where they were kept and went into the train. On her way trying to find her compartment she accidentally bumped into Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was a snotty, rich, pureblood that was in Slytherin ... imagine that. He was an enemy of Harry Potter's thus making him an enemy to the rest of the quidditch team. Harry was Gryffindor's seeker.  
  
"Watch it!! ... Oh it's you, Bell. You know if you wanted me to go with you some where a bit more private all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to "accidentally" bump into me. Bell, has anyone told you, you look extremely hot this year?!" Malfoy told her while looking her up and down.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy and leave me alone," her words dripping with venom.  
  
She moved to the side to get around him, but he blocked her.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. You're not getting away that easy," Malfoy firmly stated shaking his head.  
  
Katie getting sick and tired of this thirteen year old making passes at her, she shoved him up against the wall. She grabbed the top of his shirt aggressively.  
  
"I have had it with you!! You are nothing, but a third year Slytherin that bought his way onto the quidditch team! I don't like you, and I never will. Give up your hopes and sick fantasies of you and me, because they are never going to happen you sick little freak!!! I don't want you to come near me again!" Katie yelled for everyone on that carriage to hear.  
  
Everyone was peeking out intriguingly, wondering who was yelling at whom. Katie violently tore away from him and stormed off down the corridor to where her and her friend's compartment was. Finally finding them she opened the door and saw Fred and George sitting close to the door playing with their latest creations. Alicia was sitting beside Ange talking over on Fred's side. They realized she came in once she plopped down beside George.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Alicia asked Kate who seemed a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh, it is nothing; I just had a little run in with Malfoy no biggy."  
  
Alicia and Angelina both looked at each other and said at the same time, "Was that you yelling?"  
  
Katie looked at them both and let out an irritated sigh... "Yeah ... he was making a pass at me, come on. I am not going to let an arrogant toe rag tell me how sexy I am and we can go somewhere private...blah, blah, blah...I hate those guys!"  
  
George looked up and said, "Well, Katie you have changed during the summer ... it looks like you're more toned and gained some muscle. You're hair is blonder, skin is tanner, and you look good..."  
  
"Ohhh, so you're saying I looked bad last year?" she said with a hurt and angry look.  
  
"No, no, no...that's not what I am saying at all Katie. You just look really good. We're friends so it would be kind of weird telling you that you look hot, sexy or whatever. You were pretty last year, but you're gorgeous this year to be blunt." George recovered his statement.  
  
Katie just slightly blushed and looked outside. The train had already started moving, but they didn't notice because they were catching up on what all happened to them their summer vacation.  
  
"Oh yeah Kates, you said you would tell me something when we got on the train. What was it?" asked Angelina.  
  
"Umm...well, first I got this strange letter.....Hey did you guys send me a certain letter at the end of this summer??" she started, but then thought of Fred and George Weasley right there she turned to them asking what she wanted to know since she got the letter.  
  
"What are you talking about woman? We didn't right anyone this summer ... we were too busy concocting our pranks to sell this year." Fred answered.  
  
"Well, I got this mystery letter about a week ago and guess who it was from ..... Flint...Isn't that crazy?? And he confessed his feelings for me. He told me that he would see me at school. Didn't he graduate last year?"  
  
"Yeah he did. I don't know why he would come back. Maybe the job he wants requires a higher score on the NEWTs," said George.  
  
Katie changed the subject to the other thing that happened to her during her summer.  
  
"I had just finished writing Flint when I decided to turn the radio on. I start dancing and singing as if I were at a concert singing to the people and I feel someone's presence and eyes watching me so I stop and reluctantly turn to face my doorway to find Wood standing there with an amused face. It was so embarrassing. He just appeared at my house, claiming that he wanted to go over tactics and strategies for this year. Says he doesn't want to lose his last chance of winning the Quidditch Cup."  
  
Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina all glanced at each other smiling. Katie didn't pay attention to them because she started to look outside and get lost in the gray clouds floating in the sky.  
  
It looked very dreary outside today. 'Does it always rain on the first day?' Katie loved the rain, but she never remembered it being sunny on the train ride to Hogwarts. She was lost in thought, thinking about nothing in particular just watching the rain pound on the glass window making lines of water streaking down. Watching the trees blow in the wind, she automatically started thinking about Oliver. She didn't see him at the platform and she didn't see him on the train. Where was he?  
  
Right on cue Oliver Wood opened their compartment, but Katie paid no attention to the newcomer that walked in. Katie continued to watch the rain mesmerized by the pattern...she could watch the rain all day if she wanted to.  
  
"Hey guys!" Oliver said while he walked over and sat between Katie and George.  
  
"And where have you been Wood?? Out snogging some random girl that was flirting with you?" Fred questioned.  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes, "No, for your information I was not snogging anyone and I don't snog just anyone. Maybe I have once or twice, but I wasn't exactly sober when that happened." Katie had her arms crossed over her chest; it was freezing on the train. She was still looking outside but listening in closely to Oliver.  
  
Oliver glanced at Katie and said to the twins, "I was talking to Lee Jordan, and then I ran into Percy. He was telling me that he was head boy and being really pompous about it. I really don't know why I was friends with him before."  
  
Angelina and Alicia started to doze off, as the weather was making just about everyone tired. Katie accidentally fell asleep, and start to lean towards Oliver gradually, finally resting her head on her crushes shoulder.  
  
Oliver realized she was moving closer to him, which he didn't mind. He started to write in his quidditch journal where he puts all his ideas. Oliver felt Katie finally rest her head on top of his shoulder. He looked at her thinking no one was looking and had this look of adoration upon his face as he studied her face as she slept. She looked like an angel.  
  
Fred wasn't exactly asleep yet and had decided to open his eyes catching Oliver in a moment. Fred started to smile, _'I knew he fancied her.'_  
  
The train stopped abruptly, causing everyone to lunge out of their seats. Katie would have fallen on the ground if it wasn't for Oliver quickly grabbing a hold of her. He was holding onto her tightly still, and she was shocked; wondering what the heck is going on. Noticing Oliver still holding her she whispered, "Umm...Oliver you're still holding me. Why are you holding me anyway?"  
  
"Ummm..." Oliver couldn't think of any words, "The uh...train stopped all of a sudden and .....if it wasn't for me grabbing you, you would have collided with the floor." He let go of her almost reluctantly. Katie readjusted her clothes.  
  
"We aren't there yet are we?" asked Alicia.  
  
George was busy looking outside to see what was happening, and then the lights suddenly went out in the train. "Nope," replied George. Katie absent mindedly grabbed hold of Oliver's arm; she held it tight so he wouldn't leave her.  
  
Wood whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Bell. It will be ok. I will never leave you."  
  
Katie just looked at him she could still see the curves and shadows of his face. He looked sincere, concerned, and amused all at once. She gazed into his eyes accidentally getting lost in them. Kate snapped back into reality, and told him in a hushed voice, "I am scared."  
  
Oliver looked more concerned and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Katie was shocked by this, but quickly hugged him back just as tight. Her head rested on his chest listening to his heartbeat.  
  
Suddenly the compartment door swung open interrupting Katie's secret intimate moment with Oliver.**AN:** _I love cliffhangers... they make you want to read them more. I don't think I will leave you with one next time though. I just didn't want to write more than that. I am kind of lazy. I know it's short but oh well. I will make it up!! _


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**AN:** Hey everyone!!! I am so sorry about finally updating!! I had to go to my niece's graduation Friday. I am so proud of her...she was Valedictorian...Go Tash!! Anyway, I really had a hard time deciding who or what to have open the compartment door.  
  
**_Ella-of-Frell:_** Thanks for reading my story and appreciating it. I am not going to be able to see you anymore at school ... (. Next year I am going to be a senior, that's a scary thought, yet awesome.  
  
**_Crystal Mind:_** You know you like my cliffhangers!! It just drives you crazy that you cannot know what happens next, because you can't tap into my mind. Ha Ha!!! I won't be seeing you next year either... Well, I hope you have fun!  
  
**_Elvenrarehunter:_** I know....shame, shame. Oliver shouldn't be nosing around Katie's private things....at least I didn't make him go through her undergarments like a sick perverted freak. Thanks for the 'candy'...I greatly appreciate it!!!  
  
**_Softballgeek291:_** Thanks for reading my story. I am glad you like it!!  
  
**_xxGREENBAYxx:_** Oliver is sweet isn't he? Well, ummm....lol I have read so much fanfiction that I don't know his true age. I think that Flint is supposed to be in a year ahead of Oliver, but he didn't pass his NEWT's. I am not sure though...  
  
**_endlessromance:_** Thank you for your review!! Today is your lucky day because obviously you are going to find out who opened the door...you might be right, you might not be.  
  
_**Lynn-Dumbledore:**_ I am so happy you are enjoying it...thank you. Well, hope this chapter is as good as the others...its kind of late and I get weird when its late.  
  
**_Crazayladay:_** Thank you so much for thinking that my story is awesome. I have always like Katie's character also. She isn't in the book much, but how people write about her, she is like me in a lot of ways...so I guess I can relate to her a lot.  
  
_**Marauder4eva:**_ Finally you read my story!! I was beginning to think you were too good or something. Well, anyway thank you...I am ecstatic that you would think my story is one of the best....that is really tight. I hope you aren't just saying that...  
  
**Chapter 5:** The Truth Comes Out  
  
The compartment door slide open as all six of them turned their attention to the opening door. Out of nowhere Draco Malfoy comes running in shaking and wide eyed. The twins are trying not to laugh, but fail and let out small sniggers covering their mouth. Katie and Oliver somehow have let go of each other, which Katie missed the warmth of his body touching hers and his strong arms around her in a 'protective' sort of way.  
  
"Hooded things....out in the hall....scary..." Malfoy managed to breathe out.  
  
"Okay, and why did _you_ run into _our_ compartment Malfoy? Couldn't you have run into your own?" asked Fred with laughter in his voice.  
  
Malfoy seemed to come to his senses and realized he was in the same compartment as a Weasley, actually two Weasley's as a matter of fact. "Oh, _you_ are in here...I think I would rather be out there with those hooded, skeleton, looking things," Malfoy stated. He turned around again, noticing Katie. He smirked and kissed at her, "Katie, you remember what I told you earlier? Well, anytime you want to, I am here."  
  
Katie shuddered feeling gross and cold as he said that to her. Why didn't she say anything back to him? That was not like her. She watched him with disgust as he walked out and down the hall to his 'posse'. Katie felt a hand rest on her left shoulder.  
  
"Kates, what was that all about?" Oliver inquired.  
  
"Nothing...well, something. I might tell you later," Katie said the last bit in a soft voice so no one could hear.  
  
A moment later the lights came back on and a guy in his late thirties in shabby robes came in asking if they were alright and if they needed anything. They all shook their head no, and he left to tend to some other pupils.  
  
The train suddenly started to move. The twins went back to playing with their jokes that they had invented. Angelina and Alicia started to talk about what they did this summer. Katie was about to join in Ange's and Lish's conversation when Oliver tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Katie turned her head slightly towards him. "Yes? What do you want?"  
  
"Umm...well, I don't wanna be left here alone and talk to myself. Do you want to talk with me? If not that's fine you know, you don't have to..."  
  
She cut him off, "Of course Ollie. I don't understand why you would want to talk to me when Fred and George are right there."  
  
"Well, I find you more interesting than Fred and George at the moment. Yeah, they are funny...hilarious, but they aren't you..." he smiled sheepishly as he said the end of his sentence...thinking it sounded a bit corny.  
  
Katie mouthed 'oh', and asked, "Well, what would you like to talk about?"  
  
"How was your summer?"  
  
"It was a little boring. Then I got this crazy letter from..." she leaned in close to his ear and whispered "_Flint..._"  
  
Wood tried to look shocked and he did a good job...he convinced Katie. "Wow!! What the hell is he talking to you for??! He has no right to communicate with you...Flint nearly knocked you off your broom so many times, nearly killing you. What did he say?"  
  
"Well, he confessed his true feelings for me. He has liked me ever since his fourth year I think..."  
  
"What do you feel towards him? Hopefully you don't have secret feelings for him...he is a prat who sleeps with girls for sport. He doesn't deserve you."  
  
"I am not sure...he said he had changed Oliver. I don't know if I believe him. He said he would see me at Hogwarts. I guess then I will know if he is telling the truth. I am confused right now...I like this other guy, but I don't think he likes me back, and Marcus actually likes me..."  
  
"You never know...that guy you like might like you back. He is probably better than that slimeball Marcus Flint!"  
  
Katie looked out the window as a tear fell down the left side of her face (the part he couldn't see). _'Whatever Oliver, that is what you think. You just don't know that it's you that I secretly like. I don't even think Angelina or Alicia knows unless I am that transparent.'_  
  
Oliver turned her head gently to look at him. "Are you crying?" She wiped the tear quickly from her face and shook her head; she smiled as if everything was alright. He could tell it was a fake smile, because her eyes didn't shine brightly as she smiled. They were dull and dreary.  
  
"I am fine...or will be. I am a tough girl, and you know that. I just haven't had a boyfriend in a while."  
  
He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, just don't let it affect the way you play, okay? I really need you out on the field. Your technique is so different and amazing that you are one of the reasons we win."  
  
She smiled and laughed at him and said, "Oliver Wood, always thinking about quidditch. When do you not think about quidditch?"  
  
Oliver smiled right back at her, "I do think about things other than quidditch....like girls, school, my family, food, friends."  
  
Kate playfully shoved him, "Okay mister _'Quidditch Star'_. Whatever you say, Captain."  
  
Oliver playfully shoved her back and started to tickle her sides. She started to laugh so hard that she couldn't breathe. Katie was trying with all her strength to get his hands off of her, but it was a lost cause. He was much stronger than her, so she just gave up. Instead she tried to tickle him right back, but he just plowed right on top of her putting both of her small hands in one of his, while the other was still tickling her stomach and sides.  
  
Alicia and Angelina were doing nothing to help their dear friend. They were just laughing at her. George and Fred were the only ones who freed Katie from Oliver's tickling.  
  
"Oi, Oliver you want her to wet herself??" Fred asked.  
  
"Or die from lack of oxygen??" George added.  
  
Oliver looked at them, "No, of course not guys. I just love to hear her laugh. I did kind of get carried away."  
  
"Kind of??!" Katie said. "No, you did. I was trying to get air. You know the thing you breathe all the time. I didn't mind you tickling me though."  
  
Alicia looked up at her with one eyebrow raised, "So, does that imply that you like Oliver Wood? _More_ than a friend??"  
  
Katie rolled her eyes, "No Alicia...it does not mean that." Katie tried not to blush, but a pink tinge started to rise in her cheeks. She was looking out the window once more so she can hide the blush creeping up.  
  
She got up and told Angelina and Alicia that they needed to go change now before they arrived at the school. They got their stuff and left for the changing rooms.

"So, Oliver...now that their gone. Do you fancy Katie?" George asked Wood.  
  
"I only like her as a friend. Why, does it seem like I do?"  
  
"Well, yeah. It does. I don't think she knows though...or thinks you do," said Fred.  
  
Oliver stood up and started to walk up and down the small compartment, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. "Well, I really don't know if I fancy her or not. She has definitely changed this summer. I realized that when I saw her at her house."  
  
"Wait a minute, you went to her house?" George questioned with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that? I needed her thoughts on my new tactics and maneuvers."  
  
Fred and George exchanged knowing looks. They both said at the same time, "YOU FANCY KATIE BELL!!!!"  
  
"Shhhh...not so loud! I don't know if I do or not okay. I am a little confused right now. I don't even think I am that guy she fancies."  
  
"Oh, sure Oliver. She fancies you I can tell. The way she looks at you, the way she laughs around you. Her eyes light up every time you are near her. Katie definitely has feelings for you." Fred confirmed.  
  
Oliver sat back down and rested his head in his hands. "I just don't know what to do. I don't want to ruin the friendship we just started again."  
  
The twins were about to say something, and the compartment door slid open once again. The girls came in giggling and talking amongst themselves.  
  
Fred gave Oliver a "sorry mate" look.  
  
Katie plopped down beside Oliver. She noticed something was wrong with him. He looked distracted. "Hey, Ollie what's wrong?"  
  
He looked up into her eyes. "I was just thinking about this year and quidditch."  
  
"Oh, okay." She stared back out the window.  
  
Fred stood up and said, "I am going to change...Oliver, George...we should go change." The guys stood up and followed Fred to the changing rooms. "So, do you fancy Oliver???" asked Ange.  
  
Katie looked at her incredulously, "No, I don't."  
  
"Why were you blushing then earlier. Don't think we didn't see you because you were looking out the window because we saw." Lish declared.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I fancy him just a bit." Katie leaned back, "He smells really good today too...I wonder what he is wearing."  
  
The girls laughed at that comment. They continued to talk about who they fancied and the coming year.  
  
Right then the guys decided to come back. "Hope you girls weren't talking about us when we were gone," George said and blinked at Alicia.  
  
Alicia blushed a little but managed to control it, "Don't get your hopes too high George."  
  
The train was slowing down finally reached the station in Hogsmeade.  
  
"I guess we're at school...another year of Professor Snape..eeww," Katie said as she gathered her purse and some of her belongings that she took with her into the compartment with her.  
  
The train began to unload slowly. Once Katie got out of the stuffy train she looked across the lake to the castle... _'My home away from home'_ she thought to herself, smiling thinking of the times she had here. 

**AN:** _Every single time I try to put something inbetween or try to make more space between the title of the chapter and my An note and my story it ignores it...I hope you can still read it okay. Review please and tell me what you think._


	6. Broom Ride

**AN:** _Sorry it took me a while to update. I have been kind of busy with friends and I know what I want to do I just don't know how to word it._

_  
_  
**_Elle-poohbear:_** Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
**_VoicezWithin:_** I am glad that my story 'rocks your socks off'...lol. I am happy that you like it. Oliver and Katie are like one of my favorite couples. I love Katie. She reminds me of me. Except I am still looking for that special guy.  
  
**_IHopeForAnarchy:_** Interesting name...you kind of remind me of some friends of mine. I am dying for Katie and Oliver to get together too...but it's not going to be easy, as all relationships aren't. I am pleased that you could read it alright. I just thought that the format looked like crap. I can live with it though.  
  
**_Crazayladay:_** Thanks. I know...I wanted to but I thought why not have him think it's just a stupid crush and just ignore it...I am kind of impatient. Like to get right to the point...but it does make it more interesting when the whole plot is given...that is why I have other things in mind.  
  
_**Cxigner:**_ Thank you! Yeah, I am going to have Marcus some time soon in here. Probably the next chapter...I really don't know, because I can't make up my mind on what I want him to do. I have all these ideas and I don't know which one I want to write more.  
  
_**xxGREENBAYxx:**_ I forgot to say this last time, but Greenbay Packers are my favorite NFL team too. They are awesome...they had a pretty good game last season...hopefully this season will be even better. I really don't watch the games much, because I think I am jinxed. Well, anyway...yeah...but I have a plan with Katie. I am not exactly sure because my head is jumbled up right now with ideas and I can't pick one.

**_Chapter 6:_** Broom Ride  
  
Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were walking along where all the carriages were trying to find an empty one. They were all making fun of Katie about when she and Oliver were hugging each other. Ange and Lish were making kissing noises and then Katie finally smacked both of them upside the head. "Shut up you two!! Just cut it out now!!" Katie said agitated by their antics.  
  
"Blimey!! Angelina! You guys, come here. We saved a spot in here for you." Fred called out to them.  
  
They started to make their way the boys when Katie tripped and fell. She got up as quickly as she went down, and dusted her robes off. "Of course that happens to me and not Angelina and Alicia...and of course what would be better than Oliver Wood witnessing my clumsiness," Katie mumbled to herself.  
  
"Are you okay?" Alicia asked with a concerned look. The twins were laughing at this of course. Katie ignored them and just nodded her head. _'I am going to kill those two with my bare hands,'_ Katie thought as she continued to hear the twins laugh.  
  
Alicia went inside the carriage, then Ange, and last Katie came in. The only seat left for her to sit in was beside Oliver. She looked at Angelina and Alicia and glared at them knowing that they did that on purpose. Ange and Lish just sat there looking innocent. Katie rolled her eyes and plopped down beside him.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Kates?" Oliver asked in a hushed voice.  
  
She answered with the simplest answer, "yes."  
  
The carriage started to move forward, and they were all talking amongst themselves. Katie hardly said anything at all... she still wasn't over her embarrassment and the fact that Angelina and Alicia were making fun of her about Oliver.  
  
When they reached Hogwarts, Katie was happy because she wouldn't be cooped up really close to Oliver. They all got out and Katie was the last. She looked up at the castle still amazed at how big it was. Fred, George, and Oliver were talking about quidditch and what was going to happen this year.  
  
"Flint's gone right?" George asked with hopefulness.  
  
"Well, he is supposed to be..." Oliver answered George. Everyone started to go through the entrance doors of the school and headed to the Great Hall to see the first years get sorted into their houses, eat, and hear the routine announcements Dumbledore makes every year.  
  
Katie remained quiet throughout the sorting, the announcements, and even when they started the feast. It was quite strange that she wasn't talking. Her friends had noticed, but didn't say anything. They just talked to each other, every now and then include Katie, but she would just shake her head 'no', or nod her head 'yes.'  
  
Everyone finished and left the Great Hall to their common room. Katie was still spaced out as if she were a zombie. She was actually thinking really hard about her and Oliver. Like what it would be like to kiss him, and things like that. Katie's thoughts eventually landed on the fact that this was Oliver's 7th year there and his last. It was going to be his last year at Hogwarts. She didn't like the idea of Oliver leaving.  
  
They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, the secret opening of the Gryffindor common room. "Does anyone have the password?" George asked.  
  
Lucky for them Percy showed up and said, "The password for now is 'Fortuna Major'." "Thanks Perce, how was your summer?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Oh, it was..." was all that came out of Percy's mouth before Fred and George intervened, "Really Wood, you should know better," Fred said. "Yeah, you know not to ask Percy questions like that...he will ramble on and on..." George stated. "...about pointless rubbish that you will just have to block out and nod your head like you're listening." Fred finished George's sentence.  
  
Percy just puffed and straightened up in that haughty way he does and stomped down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, we got rid of him. Need I remind you Oliver to never talk to him like he is a 'normal' person??" George questioned.  
  
Oliver just smiled and laughed while saying 'Fortuna Major' to the portrait. They entered into the common room that looked exactly how they left it last year. It was a comfy and cozy, kind of like a coffee house. Angelina went over and plopped right down in the oversized comfy chair. Katie followed and jumped right on her disrupting her relaxing time.  
  
"Ooof! Bloody! Katie, would you mind getting off of me??!" Angelina exclaimed. Katie just laughed and didn't budge. Angelina tried to shove her off, but didn't succeed. She tried once more only lifting her more on top of her. "Would you guys stop standing around laughing, and start getting her off of me??! I need air guys! I am not kidding!" Angelina struggled to say.  
  
Fred and Alicia decided to calm down and help her out. They each grabbed an arm and pulled her off. "Thank you..."Ange said while trying to get her breath back. Katie was laughing and lied down on the couch next to the chair.  
  
"Okay, first off you were all quiet like you were mad or something during the start-of-term feast, and then you act like everything is all fine. Are you alright?" Angelina asked Katie.  
  
"Oh...well, I was thinking hard during dinner. I just kind of zoned out, and now I have this hyper energy...sorry Ange," Katie told her. Katie put her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling, "You know I kind of wanna have a go on my broom. Does anyone want to come with?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then looked at her. "It will be curfew soon....I am not going. I am actually pretty tired," Alicia said. "Yeah, same here. Sorry Kates," Angelina said with an apologetic look.  
  
Katie sat up and looked at the boys questioningly, "What about you? I don't wanna go all by myself. Come on, please?"  
  
George and Fred glanced at each other, "Sorry, we were going to plan for our next prank on the Slytherins."  
  
She looked at Oliver pleadingly, "Oliver?? Please...come on...it will be fun. It's something you love to do. Please, please, please???" Katie was jumping up and down really wanting to go as if she were a little kid again.  
  
Oliver just looked at her and rolled his eyes. Sighing he said, "Okay...on one condition. We work on your new chaser maneuvers for a little bit, and then we go on a broom ride around Hogwarts. Deal?" He stuck his hand out for her to shake. She looked at it and then back up at his face and smiled, taking his hand shaking it, "Deal!"  
  
Katie ran up the girls stairs to the 6th year girls dorms, opened the door and ran to get her Cleansweep 11. She changed into some red soccer shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Trying to hurry she tried to find a ponytail holder through her trunk, rummaging through she found one and slid it onto her wrist and combed her hair up in a ponytail. She pulled the holder off of her wrist with her teeth while holding her hair with her other hand. Quickly she wrapped the ponytail holder twice around into a cute and messy bun.

---  
  
Oliver was already out on the pitch by the time she got there. "What took you so long?" Oliver joked with her. Katie was walking over to him and just gave him a sarcastic look. "So are we going to start, Oh Captain?" Katie said sarcastically.  
  
Oliver smirked, putting a leg over his broom, "Yes, we are milady. You are just going to have to be patient. Really I didn't want to work on new quidditch moves. I just thought that, that would maybe get the twins off my back. If you want we could sharpen our skills together...it really doesn't matter."  
  
"Get the twins off your back? About what?"  
  
"Umm...well, they have this funny impression that I have a crush on you," Oliver said coolly. 'Just keep your cool Oliver...its not like you really like her like that. You just haven't had a girlfriend in a while...yeah that's it.'  
  
Katie looked shocked about what he said. "Oh, really? That's a funny idea. We have only just became friends again," she said with fake laughter. He didn't notice though.  
  
"Yeah, so anyway what do you wanna do?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm...I am not sure. Lets just ride on our brooms a while...I don't want us getting caught on the quidditch pitch," she answered. Katie mounted her broom and kicked the ground. Oliver did the same and they rode around Hogwarts Grounds talking and laughing in the night sky.  
  
**AN:** _Its short I know...don't kill me. I am really honestly sorry...I just kind of did this chapter without really planning it. I hope you think it's good._


	7. Showers, Breakfast, and Unexpected Surpr...

**An:** It's been a while since I last updated...but oh well. I had to look some stuff up, actually reading to find some stuff to make this a little more true by J.K. Rowling. I couldn't find what Fred and George had their first day...like classes...so I just put one down. And anyone reading this and you haven't reviewed...please review...I would like to know what you think as well. I have only had three reviews this chapter...was it that bad? Or is everyone out on vacation...I know I will be this Thursday and I won't be back until the 27th or 28th...something like that.  
  
**_Crazayladay:_** I don't know...I just didn't feel like writing it down and crap so I just wrote it kind of like as it came to my head. I think it was alright, but wasn't the best. Oh well...I hope you enjoy this one. Tell me what you would like to have happen...I might work with it if I like it. I updated so you should be happy I guess.  
  
**_Voicezwithin:_** Thank you! Yeah...if only I could meet that perfect guy for me right? Preferably a guy from England, Scotland, or Ireland...I hope you like this one.  
  
_**IHopeForAnarchy:**_ Yeah...it's a good thing...I think. I just like read your bio and your pen name pretty much says something. Thanks for thinking that my chapter was great!

--  
  
**Chapter 7:** Showers, Breakfast, and Unexpected Surprises  
  
Next thing Katie knew it was the first day of classes. She woke from the sunlight streaming on her face through the opening of her curtain. Lying there she remembered last night's broom ride with Oliver. She smiled to herself, _'Last night was the best night of my life...if only Wood liked me the same way as I do. He just thinks of me as a friend. I hate that. He makes me feel so good, yet I can't have him. Why does this have to happen to me?'  
_  
She got up and got all her clothes that she was going to wear that day out of her luggage. Gathering them together she stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Her mind was still on last night and Oliver. They talked about anything and everything...where they see each other in the next 5 and 10 years, what they planned on doing after Hogwarts. She grinned goofily when she pictured Oliver and herself married with children.  
  
While she was busy daydreaming about Oliver she heard a loud, 'BANG, BANG, BANG' on the door. Angelina's voice followed, "Hey BELL!! Get your big butt out of the shower now! We need showers too! If I have to I will burst right in there and take a shower with or without you!!"  
  
Alicia giggled, "You know that the guys will really like to hear about that!! They would be like, 'Give us every detail..."  
  
Angelina stopped yelling at Katie through the door and turned around slowly glaring, focusing her eyes upon Alicia, "You know you need to stop hanging out with Fred and George...you are starting to act and think like them. They are totally corrupting your innocent mind."  
  
"Who says I am innocent? Well, yeah I am so what...maybe I am tired of being all innocent..." Alicia replied. Alicia got up and started to get dressed. "I am going down to eat breakfast...hurry up!"  
  
Katie turned the water off and quickly dried off... _'How long was I in there?'_ She started to get dressed when she heard Angelina say "At last!" Wrapping her hair in the towel for now she took all her dirty clothes and opened the bathroom door. She saw Angelina sitting down on her bed with her clothes on her lap. "Is there any hot water left??" Angelina asked her. "Actually believe it or not yeah...it's Hogwarts. The hot water takes a long time to go out," she replied.  
  
Angelina went into the bathroom and started her shower. Katie went to the mirror and took the towel off her head. She dried her hair magically and put it in a cute messy bun. Next thing she did was the most unlikely thing Katie would do...she went through Angelina's stuff and found her makeup...her foundation was too dark for Katie's medium complexion, so she just put on some clear lip gloss. She never put any kind of makeup on so she just left it with that to be safe. Just as she was going to sit down to wait on Angelina she heard the water turn off.  
  
"Hey Katie, I must have dropped my bra! Could you get it for me?" asked Angelina.  
  
Katie turned around and went back to Angelina's bed. It wasn't on her bed so she looked around on the floor. Her eyes finally rested on a black lacy bra. _'There it is!'_

"Angelina! I found it...I am coming!" she shouted while waving Ange's bra around in the air.  
  
Angelina opened the door a crack to retrieve her bra, "Thanks Bell. I am glad you didn't leave yet...even though I could have just wrapped a towel around me...but I would prefer not to with the Weasley twins in our house."  
  
Katie chuckled and said, "Yep. I wouldn't trust them...well actually they are pretty trustworthy, but they have their mischievous, and perverted moments."  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes and smiled. "So, what do we have first? Hopefully not double potions with those nasty Slytherins," Angelina said with a scrunched up face. "That's a really great way to start of the term," she added sarcastically.  
  
Katie dug through her drawer in her desk and found the time table for them. "No we aren't having Professor Snape today at all...yes!"

"You are kidding me! Don't say stuff like that and get me all disappointed!"  
  
Bell laughed at her friend and showed her the piece of paper. "That's what it says right here!" she pointed.  
  
"Oh, well I guess you're right. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first...hopefully he actually knows what he is doing!" Angelina said. "Let's get going. I am hungry." Angelina's stomach growled right after she said that. They both looked at it and laughed, "Yeah, sounds like it!"  
  
Angelina noticed her lips were shiny as they both went out of their room, "Katie?? Do you have lip gloss on?" she asked full of amazement. Katie looked at her funny and said, "Oh, now you notice. Yeah, I decided I needed a little change."

---  
  
George called them over, "Oi! Do you think this looks good?" He had his long hair all ruffled and had his tie loose...kind of resembled someone trying to be punk. "Ummm...actually I find that kind of attractive," Alicia piped up...trying not to blush, but you could see a faint tint of pink on her cheeks. She was surprised by what she said.  
  
Katie, Angelina, and Fred looked at her like 'You so fancy George'. George just stood there looking absolutely oblivious of this. He looked at Alicia and asked, "Really? Do you mean that?"  
  
Alicia glanced at her other friends, and back at him, "Umm hmm...you look kind of like a rocker...I just have a thing for them."  
  
"Are you hitting on me Alicia?" he asked curiously and some what amused.  
  
Alicia's eyes got wide and her face started to glow red, "No..."  
  
Angelina and Katie were trying their hardest to not laugh. It was just so cute...Alicia always told them that she didn't like him in a boyfriend way, but she was so obvious that she truly did. Katie smiled thinking to herself, 'Aww...that is so cute! I think he likes her too...he kind of sounded a little excited that she said that comment basically calling him attractive.'  
  
All of them sat down and continued eating their breakfast, except for Katie and Ange, they started to eat theirs. Katie all of a sudden remembered Flint. He was supposed to see her there...she didn't see him at all. She started to rise up a little and look around the Great Hall for him but she didn't see him. Reluctantly she turned around to see if he was at the Slytherin table. Her eyes scanned through the many Slytherins. Revoltingly her eyes came to rest on none other than Malfoy.  
  
He was talking to his little cronies while Pansy Parkinson was just giggling and clinging to him as if they were an item. Ha! Like Malfoy would actually stay with one girl at a time...please. Draco must have sensed someone looking at him because he looked her way...he smirked and licked his top lip slowly and mouthed, 'You know you want me.'  
  
Katie rolled her eyes, "Ugh, Malfoy is so sickening!! I hate him so much I wish that Potter would just beat the hell out of him!!!"  
  
Fred looked up at Malfoy with disgust, "Yeah he is filth that thinks that just because he is pureblood and his father makes a lot of money he can walk over everyone! I want them to do something with his dad...he is such a..."  
  
"Don't finish that Fred. We are talking in front of ladies, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of us," George said with a smile and shot a glance at Alicia who just blushed and looked at her plate.  
  
Fred saw this and said, "Aww...isn't that sweet?! I think ickle Georgey here likes Alicia!" Angelina reached over across the table and swatted him in the back of the head. "Ow! What did you do that for Johnson??!!"

"You know perfectly well _Weasley_ why I hit you! You deserved it!" Angelina shouted at him, catching a small amount of attention, "What are you looking at?" she said to the people staring at them. They went back to their discussions and breakfast once she said that.  
  
Katie looked at her watch and it said 'Ten more minutes'. "Guys, I am going to go ahead and go. I will see you in class."

"Alright, see ya. Oh, save us a seat please...anywhere, it doesn't matter," said Angelina. Katie nodded and swung her book bag over her shoulder (think Lindsay Lohan's bag in Freaky Friday). Katie was walking up the stairs on her way to D.A.D.A. Her mind was filled of different thoughts, jumping from one topic to a completely different topic.  
  
_'I wonder how long this professor is going to last...we always have a different professor every year for defense against the dark arts. I think it really is cursed! Oh well, hopefully he is better than that whacked, self-centered man last year! That was horrible! He turned Harry's broken arm into a boneless arm...it was pretty gross. He had no idea what he was doing!........ Where was Oliver? He didn't show up for breakfast. I hope he isn't planning on having practice today. I need to talk to him about letting us have at least a week from practicing...to get in the habit of school............. What is Flint doing back here anyway...probably failed ha! Well, he could have changed, but I don't know that yet so I have all the right to put him down! Not really, but still. It is kind of bugging me that I haven't seen him and he claims that he has changed both mentally and physically. I really want to see if that is true. He really need to get rid of those nasty teeth...without them, he would actually look quite good-looking...'  
_  
Her thoughts were interrupted by bumping into another tall, muscular person while climbing the third set of stairs on the Grand Staircase. She nearly fell backwards, but he caught her by the arms. _'Why do I keep running into guys, literally?'_ She regained her balance and looked up into the face of the guy she bumped into.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked the guy.  
  
All Katie could say or do was gasp...it was Marcus Flint.


	8. First Day of Classes

**AN:** _Hey guys! I am back! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about the wait! I have been going through a lot of stress trying to pass certain classes. I have also had a long writer's block. Whatever I thought…it was pure crap! I wasn't ever satisfied with what I wrote. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the rest. I really don't know if it's good or not. I would like it so much if everyone that reads this story will review! I love you guys! Later_

**Thanks to:**

_Endless Romance_

_Crazayladay_

_VoicezWithin_

_Spexy_

_xxGREENBAYxx_

_TammyTenniz_

_GredAndForge4President_

_Nexiumchick_

_Lynn-dumbledore_

_Cupcake2004_

_Blank anonymous person_

_Double Double Toil and Trouble_

_Denise_

_JimBobJunior_

_Swimgirl_

_Fatsobunny_

**Ch. 8:** First Day of Classes

Katie just stood there looking up at Flint in complete shock. Her mouth would just open and close, like a fish, without saying anything. She was trying to speak, but her voice failed her. He didn't really realize who had encountered him until after he asked if she was okay. They both stood on the staircase, not expecting to have had a run in this early. Katie got a hold of herself and nodded quickly, "Yes, I am alright…you don't see me at the bottom of the staircase do you?"

She tried to get around him so she could get to "class", when really she just wanted to get away from him. Flint just moved in her way, placing his arm on the wall and his other on the railing of the stairs. Katie moved left, and then right trying to get passed him. Irritated she let out a big sigh.

She placed her hands on her hips and said, "If you keep acting immature and if you don't let me pass, I will be willingly forced to hit you in a certain area you really wouldn't like."

Marcus' eyes got wide and then back to normal. He put on a smirk and said, "You wouldn't even dare love." He stepped aside in a gentlemanly bow to let her through. "Milady," he said as she passed.

"Why are you here again? Didn't you graduate last year?" Katie asked.

Marcus looked around, "I am not so sure I want to say this here. I am rather busy at the moment. I can talk to you later, okay? Meet me at the quidditch pitch at 8:30 tonight."

Katie looked unsure and just nodded her head slightly.

Marcus definitely changed his look. He had straight, perfect white teeth. His hair was short but a little shaggy and dark brown. Flint had definitely worked out! She couldn't really tell exactly by what he was wearing, but she could feel how strong and muscular he was. _'He actually knows how to take care of himself. This is really strange! He is rather cute…Bell what are you thinking this _is _Flint we're talking about! Marcus doesn't seem that bad, he seems different and a good kind of different,'_ Katie thought to herself as she made it up the last of the steps before she came to the 3rd floor where Defense Against The Dark Arts was. She looked back down and saw that Marcus was still there and was watching her.

He caught her staring back at him and he smiled genuinely at her and turned around and headed downstairs. Katie continued to watch Marcus as he walked down the staircase wondering where he might be headed.

Kate turned back around to face the door to D.A.D.A. and entered the room. She thought that no one would be in there now, but she was wrong. There was a man up at his desk, she assumed was the new professor. He looked up from his work, sensing someone else was in there.

"Hello there. I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. I didn't know that class was about to start. I thought there was several more minutes," said Professor Lupin.

"Hi, umm…I really didn't think you would be in here. My name is Katie Bell. There are a couple more minutes left of breakfast, I just wanted to get up here earlier. Think some stuff over," Katie said while fiddling with her robes.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind you coming in here to get away from people. I know how it is. I am not that old that I have forgotten what its like to be a student at Hogwarts."

Katie just smiled at him and picked a seat in the middle of the classroom, "Thank you Professor."

Professor Lupin went back to his paper work, while Katie picked a seat in the third row, third column of the desks. Katie placed her bag on the floor and got out her D.A.D.A. book, some parchment, a quill, ink, and her cd player.

She enchanted her cd player to be able to play in the magical world. Music sprang from the headphones, and she looked up to see if it was bothering him. Apparently it didn't faze him. Katie started to get into it, mouthing the words and bounced her head around slightly.

_If only you were here_

_Things would be more magical_

_If I were there_

_Right now would be more radical_

_You're so not near_

_I'm wishing I could place a call_

_Say that you're into me just let me know how it will be_

_If you don't know don't say so_

_I'll wait till the perfect time think of all the perfect lines_

_I'll make sure if I let you know…_

Someone snuck up behind her and grabbed her and yelled, "AARRRH!"

Katie jumped and screamed. Fred and George came from behind her and started to laugh hysterically.

"You stupid GITS! I nearly died just then!" Katie screamed at them.

George stopped and said, "Oh don't be such a drama queen Katie! You would be laughing too if it would have been you doing the scaring."

Katie rolled her eyes, took her headphones off and placed them back in her bag.

"Hello class! If you would all please take your seats I will quickly introduce myself and give you a brief summary of what we will learn this semester. My name is Remus Lupin, but you will address me as Professor Lupin. I am experienced in the defense against the dark arts. I am also a graduate of Hogwarts. This class will be a lot different than last year. I will require you to do more with your wand, and less assignments on parchment. We will start with basics of which fifth years should already know by now, and gradually more difficult. We will start off with chapter one, section one of your text books, I won't require you to read it but it may be helpful to you. This class is going to be a lot of fun! I really can't wait until we start, but since this is the first day of class we are to go over rules and what to expect in the class. I really don't have much rules, just I don't want anyone criticizing anyone's abilities. Some people are slower than others but that's okay. Some days I will work with you guys one-on-one. Any questions?"

A guy from Ravenclaw raised his hand.

"You, sir," Lupin pointed to the Ravenclaw student.

"Yes, what about tests? Will they be about the book or will they be about what we do?"

"Excellent question! Both book and what you learn to do. The book can only go so far in your learning. You may know how to do a spell, but you don't know if you can actually pull it off. I will do some pop quizzes too. I think it is mandatory to know how to fight things off that you may come across especially now, so I expect everyone to know what they are doing in my class. The pop quizzes though will be on what we practice. It will not be in the book. Anymore questions?" Lupin asked again.

"Can we eat and drink in here?" Fred asked smiling.

Katie chuckled silently…only the Weasley's would think about food!

Lupin smiled, and replied, "Yes you may, just as long as I don't see any trash on my floor, or crumbs on my desks and chairs. Anyone else have a question?"

He looked out in the crowd of silent students.

"Okay if no one has anymore questions that's it for today. We will start the fun stuff tomorrow. You can talk, listen to music to yourself, read, whatever you want except inappropriate things and talking too loudly until the class is dismissed."

Katie turned around to face Fred and George and listened to their conversation about what the first prank should be.

"…No, no, no, we already did that George remember second year? We have to think of something no one else has thought of to that slimeball Draco Malfoy. Katie do you have any suggestions?" Fred asked.

Katie thought to herself, a look of pondering on her face, "Well….I'm not sure. Come back to me when I have thought of an excellent prank to pull on Malfoy."

George pushed Katie lightly and said, "Well you were a lot of help! Not!"

Everyone started getting their things ready it was almost time for class to end. Katie grinned at the thought of catching Draco singing and dancing… 'that might be a good prank.'

"Class dismissed!" Lupin stated.

Fred, George, and Katie all walked out together discussing how good they are going to be this year in quidditch.

"Where are we going next?" asked Fred.

"Well…umm let me look…" Katie searched her robes for the time table, "looks like transfiguration."

Fred and George both smiled mischievously at each other. Katie looked at them skeptically with one eyebrow raised.

"Right…there you two go again scheming about some prank that you will do in Professor McGonagall just to get a rise out of her! You two are evil you know that. Well, while you are planning some rather devious I will be paying attention," Katie told the twins.

They walked in the classroom, sat down, and waited for class to start. Katie sat close to the front while the Weasley twins sat in the back whispering and snickering. Soon the class ended, starting with the same tiresome procedures as Professor Lupin had discussed.

Katie walked down the halls on her way to lunch. She couldn't wait until quidditch started again. She smiled while remembering last year, and the year before that. Then she remembered that this would be the last year they would have Oliver on the team and as a captain. A tear formed in her eye and she blinked trying to stop it from coming down. _'What are you doing Bell? You can't cry over something like that. Be happy for him.'_

She reached the Great Hall, and her eyes immediately found Oliver. He was sitting with Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia. They were all talking and laughing enjoying their first day of lectures. Katie approached them with a smile on her face. There was a seat left beside Oliver and she sat there, a little timidly.

"Hey Kates! How has your first day of classes so far?" asked Oliver.

She turned her face towards him and replied, "So far it's been good. I don't have Snape today so I think this day will be just fantastic!"

"Katie, guess what!" Angie asked her.

"Hmm?" Kates had food still in her mouth.

"There is a rumor going around that we might have a ball, but it won't be a Yule Ball," Alicia said in excitement.

Katie's eyes went wide. 'I can't go! I won't have a date'

It was like Angelina could read her thoughts, "No one is going to have a date. This is going to be a Masquerade Ball, and everyone will dance with anyone. No one will recognize you unless they know your voice or eyes or something."

Lee Jordan came and sat down by George, "Hey guys how's it goin?"

All responded, "Hey Lee."

Katie had finished her lunch and said to everyone, "Well I am going to class early, Angie, Licia you guys wanna come with me?"

"Sure," they both said.

The girls all got up and said their 'byes' and walked out of the Great Hall.

"I can't wait until quidditch starts! I wanna beat Slytherin so bad!" Alicia interrupted the silence with anticipation.

Angelina laughed, "Yeah, I would love to see us win the Quidditch Cup, and the look on Slytherins' faces. Wood deserves it! We need to win and play every game for Wood…it's his last chance to get the cup so I think we owe it to him!"

Kates nodded her head in agreement, "I definitely think he deserves it! He works his butt off with plans, plans, and more plans to win. He is incredibly smart too, though it seems like he wouldn't because he is always thinking, talking, dreaming about quidditch. This is our year girls! No one and I mean no one is going to stop us from getting that Quidditch Cup this year!"

"Dang, Katie! You may sound more determined than Wood…wait no one can be more determined than him! Change of subject…What are you guys going to wear to the ball? I think you have to wear a dress that's looks from the Middle Ages, and the guys have to wear frilly suits like they did back then," Alicia said as they walked towards the portrait of the fat lady.

The trio walked into the common room and up the girls' stairs to the 5th year dormitory. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie got their things for their next class which would be Herbology.

The day went by faster than Katie had thought it would. It was already five eleven as she looked up at her alarm clock from her bed. She was reading an article in a muggle magazine called _Cosmo Girl_. The article was about how you can tell if he likes you more than a friend.

_'Okay, at five fifteen I will go outside and run eight laps around the pitch. I really need to get in shape before quidditch begins. I think I have gained some weight over the summer…'_ she thought to herself as she turned her attention from her magazine to her stomach.

Looking once more at her clock, it read five-fifteen. She sighed and rose up on her bed, tossed her magazine on the foot of her bed and got up. Katie changed into a sports bra, black wind shorts, and a black Ramones tank top.

Alicia came in as Katie was tying her shoes.

"Where are you going Katie?"

"I am going outside for a run. Wanna join me?" Kates asked after she finished tying her shoes and looked up at Alicia.

Alicia looked at Kate with a thinking expression on her face, "Not today, sorry Kate. Truthfully I feel like being lazy right now."

Katie laughed at Alicia, "Well, if you or anyone else needs me I will be running around the quidditch pitch."

"How long will you be?"

"Not very long, I will be running eight laps around it."

"EIGHT LAPS! I am glad I am not going with you!" Alicia shouted in shock.

Katie just giggled and shook her head.

"I am leaving now. Later."

"See ya later," Alicia said as Katie walked out the door and down the steps.

She finally reached the pitch and started to stretch and warm up. After she finished she started to jog. As she ran, she maintained her speed, but her breath was getting a little heavier. Thoughts came flowing through her mind as she ran.

_'What would happen if I became Flint's girlfriend? Would Oliver care? I know I like Oliver better, but I actually have a chance with Marcus. Marcus seems like he has changed…oh my gosh….he has gotten hot! Wait? What? Well he did improve his face, teeth, and body. I can't wait until I get to see him tonight so I can actually have a talk face to face with him. My stomach is getting butterflies just thinking about meeting him…I am so nervous. I didn't realize how nervous I was until I thought about it. Okay that's two laps. What if there is awkward silence? He might reconsider that he likes me. Why do I worry so much? I just need to forget about it. Whatever happens, happens, no big deal. I stress myself out way too much. What if Oliver secretly likes me? He will completely give up on asking me to go with him to Hogsmeade and I will never be able to be his girlfriend. Katie! Get a grip on yourself girl! Stop thinking like that! You need to be focusing on more important things like quidditch and classes. Three more laps girl…you are doing good!'_

Someone else came up to the quidditch pitch, but not for a run.

AN: I am going to leave it there because I wanna just get this posted asap! I am tired of having you guys wait! And the song is, 'Call and Return' by Hellogoodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I am sorry that I am such a bad writer! I didn't mean to go this long without updating it. I kept putting it off and I had other things like college algebra to concentrate on, plus a severe case of writer's block.

I really don't know if I want to continue on with my story or not. I have no idea if anyone is really still into it or not so I am going to have you readers vote. If you want me to continue tell me. If you think it would be better if I just delete it tell me. I want to know what you think!

If anyone has any ideas don't be shy to tell me, I am open to anything!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

ash


End file.
